Rim of the Pacific
by DragonSketcherMountain
Summary: In the years of the war, giant robots reign supreme, and one from Hogarth's past comes to change the war.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**(I Deliberately changed dates for continuities sake.)**

* * *

In 1977, a small town of Rockwell Maine in the United states was shaken when an unknown anomaly came from the stars. An Iron Giant of unknown origin appeared and challenged the Military before saving the town from a Nuclear attack, seeming to die in the act.

In 2003, A rift was opened in the floor of the Pacific ocean, releasing giant monsters known as Kaijus onto our planet. In response, Humanity began creating battle robots called Jaegers, piloted by two people to combat the Kaijus.

What no-one knew was that the idea for the robots came from nearly fifty years before.

Hogarth Hughes never expected to be chosen as a Jaeger pilot, along with his cousin, Anthony. Ever since the Rockwell incident, Hogarth had been fascinated with giant robots, and his Mechanical engineer training had come in handy when the first Jaegers had been built.

He saw it as Homage to an old friend.

But was shocking was his incredible mental capacity and ability to control his thoughts and emotions, making him drift compatible with a large group of people.

His cousin was the best trainee at the time, with great fighting skills that made them a valuable pair.

They began battles in the Jaeger 'Chrome Brutus'

They were one of the most successful teams on record. Others weren't so lucky...

After five years, only Five Jaegers were left: Chrome Brutus, Gypsy Danger, Crymson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, and Striker Eureka.

It is the beginning of the end...

* * *

**Langjokull Glacier, Iceland:**

The biting wind glanced off his armor as he walked down the glacier.

It had taken several years for his parts to collect and allow him to become mobile again.

The Iron Giant was blind to the fierce wind and cold, focused on one thing: Finding Hogarth.

His legs sank deep in the snow with each dragging step.

The Giant let out a low grunting noise as he struggled to pull his leg out, finally managing to after a few moments.

He finally reached the base of the glacier and looked out at the Atlantic ocean.

He spent several moments looking out, then looked down and jumped, plummeting into the icy sea below...

* * *

**What do you think? Good idea, bad Idea?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Checkmate." Hogarth said with a good-natured smile as he knocked over Anthony's King with his Rook.

Anthony rolled his eyes. "You think that since I lose every time, I would learn not to play you anymore. He said, standing up and stretching.

Hogarth yawned and leaned back in his chair. He and Anthony had come here after lunch. After the abysmal test run of Gypsy Danger in the hanger today, he wasn't so enthusiastic about the run on the Breach in a few days.

Not that he said this aloud.

"So, when do you think this run on the breach is?" Anthony asked. Hogarth shrugged. 'No idea. Within a few days most likely." He said, standing up.

Anthony opened his mouth again as Hogarth started putting chess pieces away, but whatever was going to be said was drowned out by a sudden alarm. Hogarth and Anthony looked up at each other, then rushed for the door, leaving chess pieces scattered on the table.

* * *

"The Breach was exposed at 2300 hours, two signatures, Codenames: Otachi and Leatherback." Tendo explained as the other Jaeger teams gathered around him at the control station. "They'll reach Hong Kong within the hour."

"Evacuate the city, shut down the bridges." Marshal Pentecost said, facing the Jaeger Pilots. "I want every singe civilian in a refuge right now. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, Chrome Brutus, Front-line the harbor, stay on the miracle mile."

He said. Hogarth and Anthony nodded and waited for the Marshal to finish speaking before they went to get suited up.

* * *

Hogart sighed as he was set up inside the Conn-pod, to Anthony's right. "So, what do you think these two will look like?" Anthony asked.

Hogarth looked at him. "Part of me doesn't want to know..." He said, then closed his eyes as the Neural Handshake began...

* * *

Chrome Brutus was carried through the air beside Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon were carried through the air to the Miracle Mile off the coast of Hong Kong city harbor.

All the while, Hogarth was distracted be Anthony's thoughts dwelling on his Girlfriend. He hadn't seen her in six years, not since they'd started in the Jaeger program.

"Anthony, focus." He said as they neared the dropping zone. Anthony closed his eyes, doing his best to focus on the task at hand.

"Dissengaging Transport." Hogarth said, flipping a switch and releasing the harnesses, sending them plunging into the eighty-foot deep water.

Chrome Brutus treaded easily through the water. The Jaeger was closer to Crimson Typhoon then to Cherno Alpha, who was walking slightly ahead and to the right of them.

Lightning crashed around them and Hogarth smiled. It was times ike this, walking in a Jaeger, especially during storms, that made him feel alive. He and Anthony shared a slight smile, both clearly sharing the feeling.

It was then that the first Kaiju exploded from the water to their left.

There was a loud screeching noise and a huge Kaiju burst to the surface and swung a thick, tri-clawed tail at Crimson Typhoon.

The Jaeger was knocked off its feet into the water. Chrome Brutus took a step to the Kaiju, but Crimson Typhoon was already getting back to his feet.

"Start scanning for that second Kaiju, but also get ready to fight in case Typhoon needs help." Hogarth said to Anthony, who nodded and started calibrating the sonar scanner.

Hogarth watched the fight as Typhoon managed to get in a few good swings with the Thundercloud formation before the Kaiju grabbed two of his arms. Before the Kaiju could do anything further, the Jaeger activated his back rockets and lifted up, before coming down and throwing the Kaiju over his head.

Chrome Brutus stepped aside to avoid being crushed by the Kaiju. They quickly pulled back to their feet, but Cherno Alpha was suddenly there with the Kaiju in a headlock.

"Come on!" Anthony yelled as Cherno was knocked backwards by the Kaiju's tail.

Brutus took a fighting stance as the Kaiju turned back to Typhoon. They were behind the Kaiju as it's tail swung out, striking Typhoon's chest. Hogarth anticipated the Kaiju's next move as the tail began an upward arc.

Brutus grabbed the tail, making it fall short of it's mark, Typhoon's Conn-pod, but the Kaiju pulled free of their grip and growled as it swung around to face them.

Brutus didn't wait for the Kaiju to move, instead it took a swing t the beast, landing a heavy blow to her neck. Otachi let out a howl of fury and but down on their arm.

They managed to pull the arm free as Typhoon swunt one of its saw hands into the base of the Kaiju's tail, tearing away a good chunk of flesh.

Otachi screeched, unsure of her next tactic with a Jaeger at both ends. Cherno Alpha was back to its feet and charging towards them to deliver another blow to the Kaiju when something else suddenly burst from the water.

The second Kaiju went right for Cherno, but Brutus tackled it just before it reacheed the old Russian Jaeger, leaving Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon to deal with the other Kaiju.

Leatherback let out a loud growl at Brutus, which activated both of its arm cannons, ready to battle the huge Gorilla-like Kaiju.

It let out a hiss and rushed then, but was quickly impeded with a blow to the face. Chrume Brutus swung again, landing a blow to the Kaiju's neck. It howled and swung its own fist, smashing into Brutus' shoulder. The Jaeger was easily knocked aside.

Hogarth blinked the shock away as he and Anthony struggled to get the Jaeger back to it's feet, but they were struck from behing as Leatherback got a hand around the Conn-pod. Brutus flailed wildly, trying the escape his grip.

* * *

"Marshal, there's a third signature in the water!" Tendo exclaimed in surprise. A third dot was speeding towards the Jaegers and the Kaiju.

"From the breach?" The Marshel asked. Tendo shook his head. 'No sir, this one's metallic in nature and it's headed for Brutus and Leatherback."

The Marsal looked up, wondering what this could be.

* * *

Leatherback let out a keen of triumph as he began squeezing the Conn-pod. Hogarth and Anthony struggled, arms flailing wildly behind them in the hopes of getting a grip somewhere and removing the creature.

Several of the front screen panels shattered from the pressure, and Hogarth gritted his teeth, prepared for the worst.

Then he heard something explode from the water next to them and fly through the air at Leatherback, letting out the craziest and most familiar battle cry Hogarth had heard only once before.

"BANZAIIIIIII!"

* * *

**I really couldn't resist that one! XD **


End file.
